


Tale of the (Not Really) Champion

by elvishoboist



Series: Unlikely Heros [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: A Cat is going to blow up the Chantry, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Duelist Marian, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Justice merged with Pounce instead of Anders, Mention of Anya/Merrill, Multi, Past Anders/Karl Thekla - Freeform, Past Garret/Cullen, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Spirit Healer Garrett, Twin!fic, graphic description of violence, non-sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishoboist/pseuds/elvishoboist
Summary: A re-telling of Dragon Age 2, in which Garrett has a twin and Justice doesn't actually possess Anders. A story about learning to move on. In which Garrett is a Mage, Marian is a Rogue, and Carver is, well, Carver.





	

"I've had gentler invitations."

"I am Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of the Chantry."

"And just, ah... What are you seeking?"

"The Champion."

"Which one?"

"You know exactly why I'm here! Time to start talking dwarf, they tell me you're good at it."

"Heh. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Start from the beginning."

* * *

First, the Hawkes lived in Amaranthine, where Garrett and Marian were born in 9:09. Then was Denerim for a year or two, then Redcliff where Carver and Bethany were born in 9:11. Garrett’s magic manifested in Redcliff in 9:13 and the family moved back to Denerim where they lived until Bethany’s magic manifested in 9:15. The family moved from town to town until they settled outside Honnleth in 9:19 before they moved to Lothering in 9:20. Garrett met Cullen in 9:21 and was immediately smitten with the older boy. Garrett and Carver would sneak away to watch the Templar Recruits train, and Cullen liked Carver enough to begin to show him the basics of sword play. Eventually, Alistair began tagging along with Cullen, and Alistair and Carver would practice while Garrett would make moon eyes at Cullen and try to flirt.

* * *

It was late when Garrett left the house and ran for the Templar Training Grounds on the far outskirts of the other side of the city. He knew he would get scolded when he got home, but he felt like he had to see Cullen tonight or he may never see the other man again.

Thankfully, the Templar Recruits were done for the evening, and Garrett could see Cullen’s curly head in the window to his room. Carefully, Garrett picked up a few pebbles and threw them at Cullen’s window, feeling more and more ridiculous every time he missed. Luckily, Cullen’s roommate Alistair was twitchy enough that as soon as his first pebble hit the window, Alistair had it thrown open and was searching for the source of the noise. One more tossed pebble drew Alistair’s attention and the younger man looked behind him to say something to Cullen before the window shut.

With a sigh, Garrett sat down and waited.

Cullen was getting better at sneaking up on him, Garrett realized when he turned and saw Cullen admittedly closer than expected.

“What is it, Garrett? You’re never here this late, and I saw you earlier today,” Cullen asked, sounding rather worried.

“My parents are talking about moving again. We’ve been here for three years now, and Father is getting anxious. I don’t know if we will move, or when we will if they decide to, but I wanted to say goodbye in case I don’t see you again,” Garrett replied, watching Cullen sit next to him.

Cullen was silent for a moment before nodding solemnly. “I’ll miss you,” He offered.

“I’ll miss you too, Cullen,” Garrett mumbled.

Both boys were silent for a moment before Garrett bit his lip and looked up.

“I’ve had the biggest crush on you, you know,” He offered sheepishly.

Cullen seemed startled at that, eyes widening as he shifted away from Garrett. “On me? Why?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Garrett protested. “You’re tall and strong and absolutely gorgeous. Your eyes glow when you smile and your hair is the right kind of wild that I want to burry my fingers in and drag you down to my level for a kiss. You are kind and determined. You want to help people. Imagining you in the Templar armor is a little too appealing. You’ll be a literal knight in shining armor, like something out of a storybook.”

“I didn’t know you like boys,” Cullen muttered, face lighting up with a blush.

“I do like boys. Well, you’re the first boy I’ve liked, but boys hold more appeal than girls,” Garrett said, beginning to blush himself.

Cullen smirked slightly at Garrett’s discomfort, leaning in to brush his lips against the other boy’s ear to murmur, “What if I have a crush on you, too?”

Garrett’s eyes went wide and he yanked back, looking though he had been slapped.

And Cullen laughed before he resumed his teasing, grinning with vigor when the boy’s voice jumped in pitch.

 

It was past dark too quickly for Garrett’s liking. A reply to Cullen was cut off with a shake of his head.

“It is late. I need to get back home. Mother is going to kill me as it is.”

“Just be careful,” Cullen said, standing and dusting himself off before offering a hand to help Garrett up.

A hand that Garrett took with a blush. A hand that pulled Garrett close, and that held him in place as Cullen leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips.

Garrett’s attempt to kiss Cullen back was sloppy, but Cullen didn’t seem to mind. One hand curled around the back of his neck as Cullen slowly guided Garrett through the motions of a kiss. A kiss that was repeated several times before Cullen reluctantly pulled back.

“That was my first kiss, you know,” Garrett mumbled, his face bright red with a blush.

“If I see you tomorrow, I’ll even give you another one,” Cullen replied, smirking just enough to cause a new wave of heat to run through Garrett.

“Okay,” Garrett replied, sure that his face was turning an entirely new shade of red.

“See you around, Garrett,” Cullen said.

And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I broke the backstory up into three parts. This part doesn't go into Garrett getting raped, that is going to be the focus of the next chapter. I decided to break it up so the potentially graphic and triggering parts can be skipped. So, advanced warning, graphic depictions of rape in the next chapter.


End file.
